1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying machines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387, 2,259,358, 2,275,064, 2,502,257, 2,516,487, 2,620,205, 2,656,063, 3,051,353, 3,265,553, 3,343,485, 3,440,123, 3,501,365, 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 are made of record.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a compact, modular, spring assembly for a hand-held machine such as a labeler. A specific embodiment of the spring assembly comprising a spring assembly having a sleeve, a plunger slidably received in the sleeve, a spring acting on both the sleeve and the plunger, and means providing a snap-fit connection between the sleeve and the plunger.